charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacka Hills
Jackson "Jacka" Hills (played by Brad McMurray) is a fictional character in the Australian soap opera, Neighbours. He was billed as the show's "newest villain" and one writer for the official website said with "trouble brewing", Jacka would be in the middle of it. Originally a guest star in Neighbours, Jacka would later return in September, 2016. After learning that his wife, Regan Davis, is suspected in having an affair, Jacka asks Steph to visit him in prison. Characterisation Jacka Hills is portrayed as a "villain", who first appeared as such when he was an accomplice in the explosion of Lassiter's Hotel. Since then, he's been placed behind bars. In September, 2016, Hills was released on parole to be with his dying mother, but is required to sign at the police station every morning and night. On the first day out of prison, he watches Ned Willis and Elly Conway get into a heated argument after Ned lied to Elly about his whereabouts and relationship status with Regan. Hills is also portrayed to be smooth, buying drinks and staying with Elly at The Waterhole on the night of the Willis' get-together. Ned, Mark, and Toadfish Rebecchi find out about Elly and Jacka after visiting The Waterhole. Storyline Lassiter's explosion Just before Lassiter's Hotel exploded, Jacka Hills was seen exiting the complex with a cash box. Steph then does her own investigating for Paul's and her sake. Jacka refuses any part in the explosion as he suspects Steph is trying to set him up. As the investigation is still ongoing, Hills finds a whiteboard with a list of suspects that Paul has drawn up. He starts to wipe them all off, and leaves the office. As investigation nears a close, Paul decides to give up on the case and talks to Hills about a fake passport to escape the country. Hills talks to another person to make sure that the passport does not get past immigration. However, light has come from John Doe after his memory has come back. This was the turning point in the investigation, which brings light to the people behind the explosion; Julie Quill allegedly paid $10 000 to Jacka Hills to blow up the Lassiter's Hotel in order to claim the insurance payout. However, Quill refuses to pay Hills after she finds out about the fatalities in the explosion (Josh Willis and later Doug Willis). Both are arrested and taken into police custody. Post–Lassiter's explosion Jacka asks Steph to visit him in prison in light of his wife, Regan Davis, having an affair with another person. He asks for a name, but to protect Ned, Steph refuses to give a name. Jacka is then released on parole to be with his dying mother, but is required to sign in and out at the police station every morning and night. On the day of his parole sentence, he finds Elly and Ned having a disagreement after Elly finds out about Ned's whereabouts on the day he fled with Regan. Ned claims that he was going "up north with mates", but Elly refuses to believe him and asks Ned to leave her alone. Jacka then follows her to The Waterhole where he finds a distressed Elly, and begins to flirt with her. Jacka claims that his name was "JD" and Elly believes. He buys her a few drinks and begin to play pool together. Elly claims that she had an amazing night, which was gatecrashed when Ned, Toadfish, and Mark finds out about Elly and Jacka. Jacka claims that Ned should have taken better care of her girlfriend, as she was "falling for him", which angers Ned. On the second day of his parole, he comes into the police station 20 minutes early to have his name signed in. He then proceeds to enter the Willis' house, and finds Ned's tattoo box. He then squeezes a lethal substance into the tattoo ink container, in hopes that it will harm Ned. Little did he know that Brad was the one having the tattoo drawn onto him. Relationships Regan Davis Stephanie Scully Ned Willis Julie Quill References Hills, Jackson "Jacka" Hills, Jackson "Jacka" Hills, Jackson "Jacka" Hills, Jackson "Jacka"